The present invention relates to an apparatus for draining yarn on a dye carrier insert, which yarn was dyed and carried on yarn spools bobbins held on the dye carrier insert.
Bobbin-dyed yarn must be drained after dyeing. The dyeing is conventionally performed in a dyeing apparatus in which dye carrier inserts are mounted. The dye carrier insert holds a plurality of yarn bobbins carrying the yarn mounted one above the other. For the purpose of drying, the yarn bobbins are taken out of the dyeing apparatus and inserted into a centrifuge on the dye carrier.
This draining apparatus for draining bobbin-dyed yarn is known from JP-A-59-137559. This draining apparatus comprises a centrifuge whose outlet is connected to a vacuum pump via a vacuum tank as buffer. Moreover, a mechanism is provided for circulating air.
Although this centrifuge apparatus drains the yarn in a satisfactory manner, it has several considerable disadvantages. For example, the yarn bobbins located in the center of the centrifuge are not drained as well as those arranged on the periphery of the centrifuge. The time required for loading the centrifuge with individual yarn bobbins is comparatively long and the energy consumed by the centrifuge in operation is comparatively large. The centrifuge must be of a special type and must be designed for receiving bobbin carriers.